cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JamesM
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 18:50, 9 November 2009, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Capitalization of "The" Regarding your capitalization of 'the' mid-sentence: 'The' is simply an article, even when used in the name of an alliance. One could compare 'the Democratic Order', 'the International', or 'the German Empire': in all cases, when used mid-sentence, the 'the' should be left uncapitalized: This general grammar rule applies equally to 'the Killer Turtle Brigade'. Please follow the Cyber Nations Wiki's generally accepted policies on proper grammar, which are also laid out in out Manual of Style. Failure to do so will lead to an editing block. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:34, Septidi, 7 Ventôse CCXVIII :::So you put an edit block on me anyway? Whats with that. JamesM (talk • ) 15:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I put a temporary block on you while I was writing this. It has since been removed. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:51, Septidi, 7 Ventôse CCXVIII :::::I just checked and it says I'm still blocked for 24 hours.JamesM (talk • ) 15:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This could be some sort of cache error; this page specifically shows no blocks for your username, and shows me adding and removing a block. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:55, Septidi, 7 Ventôse CCXVIII Query of the use of 'The' or 'the' In the Manual of Style it states: Use of "The" mid-sentence In general, do not capitalize the definite article in the middle of a sentence. However, there are idiomatic exceptions, including most titles of works of art, which should be quoted exactly. Surely alliance names would be an exception to the rule as is The Hague in the example on that page. Whilst I'm not saying that alliances are works of arts, they are complete names, just like The Lord of the Rings. --Jewelangel (talk • ) 15:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Generally, I would agree with you; however, this has been established as a policy of this Wiki outside of Wikipedia's Manual of Style. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:72, Septidi, 7 Ventôse CCXVIII